


one dance

by fizzypunk



Series: finding equal ground [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, M/M, PWP, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzypunk/pseuds/fizzypunk
Summary: an intimate scene from a konoha wedding.aka indulgent whispering that's mildly pornographic
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: finding equal ground [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807783
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	one dance

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to take a break from my big project and tho i dont often write porn without some sort of emotional backstory or component, i tried my hand at it and enjoyed it a lot! i dont picture them as being especially adventurous or PDA prone but if they were to be, in my mind, it would be at a wedding lol.

“So, I’m going to need you to look like we’re just talking.”

Neji blinked at Shikamaru, and the hand he’d loosely hung on his hip just above the rope that sinched together his Yukata. Neji looked sideways to him, away from the field and all those who were dancing in celebration.

“Excuse me?"

"Make it look like we're just talking."

"Isn’t that what we’re already doing?”

Shikamaru rubbed his thumb across the soft fabric over Neji’s hip, pulling him in with a gentle tug while grabbing his other hand. He smiled, looking so at ease and comfortable, that it should have been the first redflag.

_You’re a little too comfortable, aren’t you..._

“Just trust me?” Shikamaru finally said, pulling them backwards into a more solute area of the field. The night was heavy with sakura blooms and the smell of the river. “Also, put your hand around my neck, that’s how my mom taught me and I’m not going to try any other way.”

Neji followed Shikamaru’s footsteps tentatively, guided by the little push and pull of the hand on his waist. “You’d prefer that _you_ lead? Typical.”

“You can’t just enjoy something, can you, Hyuuga?”

Neji shook his head. He could, and he did enjoy this rare moment of Nara vulnerability, but _this_ was so much better. The way he rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself from being too put-out was reward all on its own.

“I guess not,” he said through a smile that felt as natural as the pace Shikamaru set. He sighed with content, even with his lingering suspicion, letting some of his weight melt away with the feeling of Shikamaru against him, holding him, however lightly and chaste an embrace it may be.

One, two, three, shift. 

“You’re such a pain,” Shikamaru sighed, and Neji just chuckled, giving him no more or less.

It was pulling teeth to get Shikamaru to agree to go to Ino’s wedding, and even more of a pain to get him to agree to stay longer than just the ceremony. If it was something that involved dancing, and photos, and a lot of troublesome conversations with people he didn’t want to have them with, then it wasn’t for Shikamaru. Sure, he could tolerate it, and for Ino he gladly did so -- but it was a fool who thought he’d enjoy five separate conversations with Sai about the nature of weddings and the intricacies of customs....

And if it was something that made a point of creating intimacies almost a requirement for such a public space? Then it was certainly not for Shikamaru. Shikamaru’s not prone to dramatics, but hearing him describe events like this, and dancing, as though it was an active _threat_ to him and against him was as close as it got.

And it got pretty close, pretty often, especially in the past three days.

Yet here he was, asking Neji to dance, pulling him into his arms and leading him slowly into the night…

Maybe Shikamaru makes exceptions, and Neji smiled, squeezing the hand at his side just below shoulder height. Maybe he found himself enjoying this night more than he thought, and who was Neji to argue that? 

“Fine, Shikamaru. You win. I’ll act like we’re doing something that we’re already doing.”

That was it.

“Thought you’d leave me hanging there, for a second.” 

Shikamaru’s lips quirked up into an almost smirk, and his hand on Neji’s lower back reeled him in further. They were snug against each other, cheeks leaning into the warmth and softness of the other. 

Around them were their friends -- Sakura and Ino, Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba and… Akamaru? At the farthest end. More people, guests from either side of the family, also mingling against the backdrop of gentle, traditional instrumental music.

Neji didn’t get long to admire the peaceful scene surrounding them, not with Shikamaru tugging him a little _too_ tough, not with Shikamaru ghosting his lips over Neji’s ear. “Truth be told, I really _didn’t_ want to come to this wedding. Sure, I wanted to support Ino and Sakura… but seeing you dressed up, I knew it was gonna mess with me.”

Neji controlled his next breath, looking down to the ground just over Shikamaru’s shoulder. Unblinking, _calmly_ , all too aware of all the points their bodies connected… “You’ve seen me dressed up…”

Shikamaru’s hand travels up his back just a bit, just for his fingers to graze under the top jaket of his Yukata. “Yeah, and it messes me up every time.”

Neji instinctively, habitually, pulled him in a bit more. “Shikamaru…”

“Don’t worry, no one’s paying attention. I’ll be a gentleman.”

“I doubt that.”

“Come on Neji, what type of guy do you think I am? I obviously mean in _public_.” Shikamaru amended with a laugh way too fucking light hearted. Was he not aware of how hard he was trying to keep his breathing smooth and deep and controlled?

_How are you unaffected?_

“But in private? Well, between you and me,” and he tugged him into the next step, fingers coming dangerously close to his blind spot. “I keep thinking about how you sounded yesterday, and I just _can’t_ get it outta my head. I think I can get you to be loud like that tonight.”

Gods, it was working. That was the sad part. This stupid little game, and Neji already felt his ears heating up, his fingers twitch.

“Shikamaru…”

“What, is everything okay?” He started rubbing at his back, hand under jacket as they still continued their simple two-step. Neji was almost thankful for the pace he set, the directions he took and then gave, because his concentration was slipping too fast for his liking and the only thing keeping him from looking dumb and aimless was Shikamaru.

“Hmm?” He hummed, because Neji forgot to say something. “Everything okay?”

The smile in his voice was warm and controlled and --

_Gods, what a fucking bastard._

Neji tucked his chin into Shikamaru’s shoulder, too warm and too visible and too _much_ . “Everything’s _fine_.”

Shikamaru had good sense about him, knew how to avoid his blind spot, but each slow pass came dangerously close to that one area and made his chest tight with anticipation. Surely he wouldn’t _actually…_?

“Ah, lucky me. Didn’t want ya too distracted, you might miss a step.”

“Why, of all times, are you doing this _now?”_ And then a second later, because he had to dig into memories to look for a cause. “Did I do something that warrants an apology of some sort?”

“You do this to me all the time, _Neji_ ,” he laughed, the rumble catching Neji off guard. “I’m not even exaggerating, either. I can’t count the amount of times you’ve made me beg, or said something offhand before leaving for patrol.”

If Neji wanted to be fair, he’d acknowledge that it was true -- Shikamaru was easy to turn into a mess himself, and he had almost too much fun with that discovered fact. But to admit that would be to hand over more leverage to Shikamaru, and he had a hefty amount of that as is. It would be too much to give him, and gods knows Neji couldn’t handle much... “So that’s what this is. It’s _revenge_.”

Shikamaru had the gall to shrug, like it really was just a fun game. “Oh come on. So I like to see you squirm, sue me.”

“I’ll --”

“Are you hard?” He said, and it was so forward and blunt and just deep enough against his ear that Neji almost did trip -- stumble over nothing, and cling to Shikamaru even harder.

Neji nodded -- like Shikamaru couldn’t feel it when they brushed up against each other.

“You gonna stay that way for me? Thinking about me in you all night, right?”

He couldn’t even protest it, couldn’t stop it -- caressed in the hold of Shikamaru’s arms, breath ghosting hot over his ear and jaw and into the collar of his yukata, it was enough to want to sink into, to barely be held together and only because he _had_ to. Or else, everyone would see him and how much simple words could do. How much the vibrations of Shikamaru’s voice permeated through his chest and made him want to cling, to hold on even tighter…

The hand around his squeezed and Neji hugged him a little tighter, like he’d disappear if he pressed hard enough. Neji nodded, controlled his breathing, and closed his eyes.

“Good boy.”

A small sound almost got the best of Neji, but he swallowed it down. “You have too much confidence…”

“I think you like it.”

Shikamaru still guided them, but slower now -- like the music suggested, like the couples around them suggested. Everyone was in their own tiny world, made up of wedding magic and the quiet sense of preservation that comes with nights like this -- no one was even paying them any mind, but that didn’t make it any easier. That wouldn’t be enough to keep the ache from his bones. It wouldn’t keep the ache in between his thighs from throbbing, either.

“You’re trembling, Neji…”

He sounded so reverent, so _heavy_ and gentle, it made Neji’s heart skip for another reason all together.

“Shut up.”

“It’s so easy to get you flustered. Good thing you have it under control, right? ‘Cause you make some pretty sounds when you’re flustered.”

As if he had anything under control -- Neji wasn’t _composed_ , wasn’t calm, his breath was building up behind his lips and every little touch, from his hand on his shoulder blade as it passes his blind spot, to the way he rubbed circles into his palm, was shaking it loose. Shikamaru could feel, _must_ be able to feel it under his hands, against his chest.

“I’m not flustered,” and to his credit it wasn’t as breathy as he expected.

And his voice was deeper this time, quieter but no less weighted -- like he really meant it now. “You sound pretty flustered, Neji.”

“Stop saying my name…”

_Not like that..._

He kissed Neji’s jaw, below the ear -- just a light kiss, but it was more than enough to add to the list of things Neji’s wasn’t ready to handle. “You getting nervous?”

_Gods, yes,_ and he pinched back the sound in his throat, the delicate, wispy air rising from his aching lungs --

Another kiss, the same spot below his ear, just longer -- 

“I like when you let me do this,” and his fingers settled in the spot just shy of Neji’s blind spot. “You could easily knock me out or tell me to stop, but instead you’re letting me tell you things, like how I can’t wait to get my fingers in you.”

And he started to tap, nothing more. But it was enough -- 

Neji stopped his feet, stopped thinking, stopped everything that would keep him from giving in -- the coil of heat low in his belly was too hot, too sharp against his nerves and he was thankful that the Yukata was there to hide how embarrassingly hard he was. 

“You let me touch you.”

Tap, tap.

“You let me feel how hard you are…”

Shikamaru still held his hand, but pulled them back a little bit, just so that they could kiss. Shikamaru was pink, and when Neji’s lips met his trembling ones, he could tell Shikamaru was definitely affected.

Like the control he’d burned up was finally giving out and leaving him just as yearning and just as incapable of doing anything about it.

There was a pause, and the sound of music filtered through their personal universe, bringing them back to the world that danced in harmony around them.

Shikamaru stared -- harshly, irises blackened and a fond expression etched into his gaze, his soft smile. “I know I’m the one who started this…” He whispered into his mouth, returning his hands to sit on either side of Neji’s hips, like he had before. “I had a hundred steps worth of plan to follow, and I was going to make you hold on through the whole night and all that jazzy stuff...

They were just standing now, and Neji felt like he could _breathe_ again -- it was a relieving but frustrating feeling, feeling full and empty and yearning all at once. He waited for what Shikamaru was leading up to -- he had a feeling, a good _guess_ , but...

“But I’m not cut out for it,” he laughed, his own breathing coming down to a more manageable, slow, rocking wave. “It’s too troublesome to keep this up.”

“You mean that you want to go home, right?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Neji kissed him, watched him turn pink when so many people were floating around them to witness it. He pulled back, adjusted their hands so that he was holding Shikamaru by the waist, and started them in a slow dance.

They started a gentle sway. “Sorry to disappoint you, but no.”

“... Neji?”

Even though he was still coming down, and desperately turned on, and he still felt weak and achey -- he, at least, knew restraint, and commitment.

_Like it was enough to get me to break..._

He held Shikamaru’s confused gaze with ease and determination, guiding him in a slow dance. He smiled into the movement. “You agreed to the whole evening, didn’t you?”

Begrudgingly, and with understanding settling into his brown eyes, Shikamaru nodded.

Neji hummed. “Then I take that to mean that this is my turn. Follow my lead.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea of neji falling to pieces from words. like, he's big talk and all that but then you say something like " i like your hair" and "imagine if we were to... fuck" and he'd be all fake indignant and shaky lol
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://fizzypunk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
